Filmens fødsel
Disposition 5 tekniske forudsætninger, Marey, en international opfindelse, Lumiere, Edison, Melies, Guy, Brighton, Porter, sammenligning af L og M, kulturelle forudsætninger. Tekniske forudsætninger for levende billeder 1. Oplevelsen af bevægelse * Min. 16 pr. sek. * Thaumatrop (1820erne). Snor med et billede af fugl og bur. * Tryllehjul: *phenakistoskop (1833). To hjul. Kigger igennem hul. * Trylletromle: *zoetrope (1833/1867). Tromle med billeder på indersiden. Kigger igennem huller. * klip på bevægelse 2. Hastig projektion af billedrækker * Laterna Magica (tryllelygte) (1660'erne). Glasplade gennemlyst. Praktisk udviklet af Athanasius Kircher, Christian Huygens, Thomas Walgensteen. * Émile Reynaud og *praxinoskopet (Théatre Optique 1876-77). ** Lidt ligesom *zoetropen men folk så billeder igennem spejle. ** Første forevisning af bevægelige billeder. ** Edwaerd Muybridge-eksperimentet: Animal Locomotion (1887) ** Billeder af en galopperende hest ** Multiplecamera. ** Opfandt også *zoopraxiskop – foreviser til at vise de 12 billeder. 3. Hurtig fotografering * Min. 16 frames pr. sek. * 1826 første fotografi. ** Eksppnering: 8 timers * 1878 ** Eksponering: Splitsekund. 4. Fleksibelt basismateriale * Cellouidfilm: George Eastman (Kodak) 1888. 5. Rykvis fremvisning * Start-stop mekanisme. * Åbne og lukke for blænden ligesom en symaskine. Étienne-Jules Marey * Pistol - Mere et studie i bevægelse. Kombinerede 4 og 5. Lagde billeder sammen. En international opfindelse 1. Thomas Edison og W. K. L. Dickson (USA) * Kinetograf og Kinetoskop (Kukkassen) (1891). * Stationære - en af gangen kunne se i kinoskopet. Første filmatelier: Black Maria (1893). Sorte kasse. * Går efter Lumiere over til projektioner. Lydeksperimenter i 1894. Eastmanfilm – 35mm og laver huller. ** Monkeyshines no.1 (1890) – Mand, spøgelseslignende ** Blacksmithing Scene (1894) ** Annabelle Butterfly Dance (1894) – Danserinde. 2. R. W. Paul og Birt Acres (England) * Kopierer kinotoskopen og opfinder et kamera tilsvarende kinotegrafen. * Første visning 14/1 1896. * Bl.a. "Rough Sea at Dover" (1896). 3. Brødrene Skladanowsky (Tyskland) * Tidligere forestillinger end Lumiere – men teknisk blindgyde – derfor ikke regnet som den første. * Bioskop (1895). Kommer til tivoli. 4. Louis og Auguste Lumière (Frankrig) * Cinematograf (1894) * Kamera og projektor. * 16 frames pr.sek * Billigere end Edisons 46 pr.sek. * Første forestilling 28/12 1895. * Leaving the Factory * Baby Lunch * Havemanden (1895). * Træk der hører med til filmen som visning – første ”rigtige” offentlige visning. Kommercielle for flere end en. * Deres første filmvisninger indeholdte elementer af diverse genre: ** Reportage, fiktion, naturbilleder/vue, optræden (= Attraktionsfilm – modsætning til senere perioders mere sammenhængende fortællinger – se, et hav). * Produktionernes fotografiske kvalitet var høj – omhyggeligt komponeret - dybde. * Gik over til farvefotografiet 1900. Thomas Edison * Overtager Vitascope (1895) lavet af bl.a. Thomas Armat. * Dickson Experimental Sound Film (1895) * The Execution of Mary Queen of Scots (1895) * Uncle Josh at the Moving Picture Show (1902). Mand slås med og er bange for det, der sker på billedet. Ironiserer film. Meta. Georges Méliès, filmens troldmand * Georges Melies var den første rigtige filmkunstner – en slags modpol til Lumiere. * Lavede hoveddelen af sine film i studie. * Bruger Paul og Acres’ kamera. * Dance du Feu (1899). Farver, trick. Planbillede. * Divers at work on the wreck of Maine (1898). Skib på bunden af havet. Skudt foran et akvarium. * The Dreyfus Affair (1899). Om det antisemitiske plot mod Dreyfus. * A Trip to the Moon (1902). Månerejse – månemænd – eksplosioner. * L’Homme d’Orchestra (1900). Dobbelteksponering. Lumière overfor Méliès Realistisk tendens vs Formalistisk tendens (Siegfried Kracauer). * Lumiere er ikke ren realisme – meget var iscenesat, omvendt lavede Melies også film med rod i virkeligheden. Kulturelle forudsætninger for filmen * Billedforlystelser m.v. underholdningsbranchens genre. * Disse bruger det: Omrejsende teatre, projektionsfolk, Varieté, Music Hall og Vaudeville. Vokskabinetter (her blev bredformatet opfundet - Panoptikon). Første kvindelige filminstruktør * The cabbage fairy (Alice Guy, Gaumont, 1900). * 100 film ved udgangen af 1900-tallet. * Klædte sig ud som mand. Franske produktionsselskaber udover Lumiere * Pathé(1896) og Gaumont (1897). Brightonskolen * Eksperimenterede med elliptisk klipning (tidsforkortende). * Kamerabevægelse. ** The Big Swallow (James Williamson, 1900). Mand sluger kameraet. Notabiliteter og deres film Edwin S. Porter * Edison-instruktør * Life of an American Fireman (Edison, USA, 1903). ** Drøm – senere virkelighed. Brandmand redder mor og datter ** Kausalitet, tid og rum. ** Trin mod krydsklip. Syuzhet 2 gange fabula. * The Great Train Robbery (Edison, USA, 1903). ** Togrøveri – ekstremt populær. Lumière * La sortie de l’usine Lumière à Lyon (1895) * L’arroseur arrosé (1895) * Arrivée d’un train à la Ciotat (1895) * Démolition d’un mur (1895) * Le déjeuner de Bébé (1895) * Niagara (1897) Méliès * L’affaire Dreyfus (1899) * Le voyage dans la lune (1902) * Le voyage à travers l’impossible (1904) Acres * Rough Sea at Dover (1896) Williamson * The Big Swallow (1900) Hepworth * Rescued by Rover (1905) Porter * Life of an American Fireman (1903) * Uncle Tom’s Cabin (1903) * The Great Train Robbery (1903) * Rescued from an Eagle’s Nest (1907) Kategori:Historiske perioder